Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 2 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 6 - 2 \times 5 + 1 $ $ = 6 - 10 + 1 $ $ = -4 + 1 $ $ = -3 $